


Fell for you like Humpty Dumpty

by bdamanlover4ever



Series: Craig Wears Light Up Skechers [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Chocolate, Craig is bad at feelings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He tries tho, Hugging, M/M, Soft Boys, Tweek is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: “Gah! I know what will make you feel better. You want your hug?” Tweek held out his arms.Craig nodded. He felt Tweek bury his face in his chest. Warm. Soft. A stark contradiction to the scars and band-aids on his hand. He hugged his arms around Tweek. Small. Scrawny. Shaky.“You’re nervous too, Craig?” Tweek asked.“No. My heart just does that sometimes.” Craig lowered his head only to see Tweek’s bright green eyes twinkling with joy that matched with his smile and laughter.“You can’t lie to me! Hah! You’re so stupid sometimes.” Tweek teased. “Dense and real stupid!”ORCraig has strange ways of showing his affection. Some people might call him a thief for it, call him a jerk for it, even call him stupid. Maybe he was all of those things, but it was worth being for Tweek's smile.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Craig Wears Light Up Skechers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Fell for you like Humpty Dumpty

“I’ve never seen a book report like this in my life.” The teacher threw his paper on her desk. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head as if it was the most disappointing thing.

Craig blinked. He wished she would hurry up. The lunch bell had already rang and Tweek was probably waiting for him in the hallway.

“Did you re-read this? Did anything you wrote make sense?” She asked.

“I guess.” Craig said. 

“Read it.”

Craig looked at the page. Between the lines of the paper were the words: 

_**This book is not good. It is about a class who has a school bus that can do things that they go and do crazy things. Only one normal kid in the class they bully him. Because he is a scaredy nerd who complains but is the only one with brain cells. He is my fav character. I hate the teacher. She is crazy with crazy hair. I hate lizards. The lizard eats so much. I hope he will get bigger and bigger and bigger and explode. I wish they had a pet guinea pig. Do not read this book.** _

“Well Craig, can you see anything wrong?” She circled the big fat letter grade in the corner: _60_ aka- _F._

“We have to write a summary based on how we felt.” Craig shrugged. “That’s how I felt.”

“I don’t know what makes you think this is acceptable. But if you really don’t know, I’ll have to call home.”

“Okay. Can I go now?” Craig pulled out his phone and checked the time.

There weren't many things that he cared to put effort in for. TRYING at things was way too much work. Just imagine, some fool works hard their whole life, yet never gets recognized. Craig was never going to be that fool. He was content in life doing things his way and doing as little as possible, that applied on all levels: school, family, relationships. Why would he ever go overboard for someone who wouldn’t do the same for him?

“If you’re that focused on food. Go.” She pointed at the door. “I will finish this conversation with your mother or father later today.”

Craig swung his backpack over his shoulder. Why did she care so much? It’s not like his bad book report affected her. He walked out the classroom.

“Are you...ngh... okay?” Tweek was standing near the door on his phone.

“Yeah.” Craig kept his head held high. Stuff like that didn’t bug him.

“You sure? That didn’t...ngh..sound good.” Tweek walked ahead of him a bit. His school bag rested on his back with his keychains bouncing against the zipper with each step. “If you need help with anything, you can text me.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need help.” Craig hoped lunch was something at least edible today. Food would probably help take his mind off his teacher’s nagging. “You’ve seen me when I actually try to write.”

“You...you mean..ngh... the notes you leave me?” Tweek blushed.

Craig reached into his pocket and slipped a folded up sheet of paper into Tweek’s hand. “This is what I wrote instead of my in class book report.”

“You’re so...ngh...stupid Craig.” Tweek made a fist around the paper. “Will you start putting in some effort?” He shakily stuffed the note in his pocket, forcing another piece of paper to fall out. “Gah! Can you get that?”

Craig picked it off the floor. He glanced at the small print, “A permission form to participate in the school fund raiser?” He handed it over to Tweek. “You’re actually getting suckered to do that?”

“Not suckered!” Tweek snatched the paper back. He tried to fold it back up, but the sides wrinkled and caved in to create a tear right down the middle.

“Have my sheet.” Craig pulled an arm out his backpack strap to hold it over his front. He began to unzip the sides to dig around for it. “I’m not gonna do it.”

“Really? Thanks. I just really want her.” Tweek tossed the paper to the side. He tapped on his phone. “It is a limited edition Sailor Moon keychain...ngh..!”

“Let me see.” Craig glanced up, catching sight of Tweek waving his arms around frantically and babbling out nonsense. 

Tweek flashed him the picture on his phone. “My teacher said whoever sells the most candy bars wins the keychain.”

“School fundraisers always bribe us like that.” Craig didn’t see anything special about a three inch keychain. It was just as lame as all the other cheap toys they bribe them with. “It might break in two days. Just buy one online.”

“My dad said the next box from Japan that lands on our doorstep he’s sending it back.” Tweek trembled almost if nervous of his odds of winning. “This is my only opportunity to get her! Starting tomorrow, I have to try and sell as many candy bars as I can! But gah...I have my piano class tomorrow.” He pulled up the calendar app on his phone. “But we have two weeks to sell stuff so I might be good.” A small shaky smile slipped on his face. “I’m gonna...gah...do my best! I won’t waste your permission slip, Craig!”

Craig felt his heart skip a few beats. Holy crap! He turned his head away. Tweek was naggy sometimes. But that smile. He dug around his backpack. _That_ smile. When Tweek smiled, it always made Craig’s tummy feel funny for some reason. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it... but _that_ smile.

* * *

“Mom, do you know any way for me to make some money?” Craig pulled off his sneakers at the front door. He could smell his mom’s cooking. The smell of ground beef waffled through the air along with other spices.

“Graduate high school and college. Then get a good paying job.” His mom said.

“I mean make money right now.” Craig walked over to the coat closet. He tossed his sneakers inside, a little light show appeared and aided his looting of jacket pockets. His dad’s had about $1.30, his mom’s had $1.00, and Tricia’s…

“Craig’s acting sus!” Tricia shouted.

“No, I’m not.” Craig slammed the closet door shut. He shoved the few dollars into his pocket. “Stay out of my business.” He could feel Tricia glaring at his back. She probably wasn’t going to stop till he gave an explanation, but he didn’t need to give her one. “Buzz off.”

“Mom!”

His mom—Laura, stepped out of the kitchen. “You’ve both been home for only five minutes and you’re already giving me a headache.” She rubbed her hands on her apron. “Now what is so important it requires my attention?”

Craig looked between his mom and his sister. He raised a brow non-verbally communicating, “ _Well some people can’t mind their own business.”_ He looked directly at his sister.

“He’s up to something. I know it! He’s stealing!” Tricia pointed at him.

“No.”

“He was going to touch my stuff.”

“No.”

“Open your hands you, thief!”

“Craig.” Laura sighed heavily. “Be a good big brother to your sister. Don’t touch her stuff.”

“She was bothering me for no good reason.” Craig wiggled his toes into the carpet.

“That doesn’t mean you get to take my five dollar bill. I earned that from making good grades!” Tricia said.

“You pay Tricia for making grades?” Craig asked. He never knew his parents did that! He never got paid for that.

“Good grades get rewards.” Laura eyeballed him then looked at her phone. “Not grades that make the teacher call me and set up a success plan for my child.”

So... she already talked to his teacher.

“Your teacher and I agreed you have till Wednesday to redo the book report. So you better start putting an effort into her class.” Laura said. “Maybe then, we can discuss forms of payment.”

“Craig is so boring. Too boring to do school work? Too boring to ask grandma for a job? Too boring to do anything that requires effort? It’s a wonder what Tweek sees in you. You're no good thief!” Tricia crossed her arms. “I kept my money in my pocket so that I can buy ice cream tomorrow. And when I go up to the ice cream man, it better still be in there. If it's not in there I swear to—”

“Tricia, don’t threaten your brother.” Laura looked at them both disapprovingly. “Family is supposed to love each other and do anything for their happiness. Don’t hurt each other’s feelings.” She put a hand on her hip. “Now hug each other and say I love you.”

Craig and Tricia glared at each other.

“SAY IT!” Laura demanded as if there was a belt with both their names on it.

“I love you.” Tricia mumbled.

“I love you.” Craig pulled his sister into a hug.

* * *

“Back from the line to hell.” Craig kicked his backpack under the cafeteria lunch table. He took a seat beside Tweek and put down his tray. The food in front of him was supposed to be mashed potatoes, green beans, and steak, but it looked more like onion soup, stringy snot and a hockey puck. His other friends around him were laughing and happily eating. He could only really stomach that junk when he was starving. Luckily, he didn’t have his taste buds set on that today.

“Haha!” Clyde laughed. “That’s a good one. I’m going to have to use that when I go through the lunch line sometimes.”

“Don’t st-st-steal other people’s jokes, Clyde. That just makes you an unnnnntaaalented pu-pu-pussy.” Jimmy scooped up some of his mashed potatoes.

“Bebe likes my jokes!” Clyde shouted.

“Because you steal them.” Jimmy grinned.

“Nu-huh. I was reading 100 ways to flirt yesterday and it said when a girl laughs and you’re not funny she likes you.” Clyde said.

“Or she’s laughing AT you.” Token munched on his sandwich.

“Come’on! Someone have some faith in me!”

“I didn’t even know you actually read for fun, Clyde.”

Craig leaned closer to Tweek. No reaction? Tweek was being awfully quiet. He inched a bit closer. It wasn’t like Tweek was on his phone or anything… was he zoning out? He rested his head on Tweek’s shoulder. “Honey.” He whispered. “I’m hungry.”

“GAAAAH! Ghost!” Tweek jerked back, his whole body trembling.

Craig felt the solid foundation move from under his head. Suddenly, his whole body was leaning over...the world was flipping, and everyone’s mouths were moving but their lips were upside...down?

WHAM!

“W-wa-warrier move Tweek. You made Craig fa-fa-fall for you. Literally.”

Craig heard ringing. Why was the lunch bell so early?

“That was a bad fall.”

His head hurt like heck. He touched his forehead. Where was his hat?

“Craig! Man! Buddy! My best bro! Speak to me!”

He blinked rapidly, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes. Everything looked so blurry. He couldn’t really recognize... 

“Oh my Gah! You scared me! I didn’t mean to...Are you alright?”

Craig did recognize that voice and he recognized the hand being held out before him. “Tweek?” He grabbed his hand. The hand that felt more rough from all the cuts and scars. The hand with pretty pastel blue band-aids to match with his…

“Here’s your hat.” Tweek placed the knitted blue hat back on Craig’s head. “It kinda covers up the large knot on your forehead. Gosh...ngh...I’ll walk you to the nurse.” He helped him to his feet.

“Walk?” Craig patted his pockets. Good. Nothing fell out. “I was actually just making sure you were okay.”

“What?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Who cares about me? You just fell out in front of the whole cafeteria and now everyone’s looking at us!”

Craig didn’t even notice how dead silent the cafeteria had gotten. He didn’t really care. “Fuck them.” He pulled out his stolen treasures from yesterday. “How about you sell me some chocolate?”

* * *

Anything beat laying around and doing nothing. People who were lazy and did nothing never made any money. Craig needed to be making some serious money. He didn’t have the luxury of being some hot shot CEO or manager but he could do what he could for now.

“Craig, are you sure you should be up and moving?” His grandma hobbled over with a tray full of cookies in her hand. “Your mother said you had a bad fall in school yesterday.”

“I’m fine, grandma.” Craig dusted the top of a picture frame. His grandma had a bunch of old photos hanging on the wall in her house and she was too nervous to get on a ladder herself and clean them. So he had been dusting around a few picture frames. “Any more tasks I can do to earn some money?” 

“Well it would be nice if you took out the trash. But after that please try to rest.”

Craig nodded.

“I’m going to leave the cookies on the coffee table.” She set the tray down. “Would you like juice or milk?”

“Juice, please.” Craig said.

“Alright, dear. Don’t push yourself too hard. If your head starts hurting let me know. I have a bunch of head medication.” His grandma turned up the volume on her tv. The show was blasting tips on how to be a good sales representative and market a company like a CEO.

Craig kept on dusting. Each spec of dust that stuck to the rag or fell on the floor was like coins bouncing around in his pocket.

* * *

“You must have liked that chocolate bar a lot if you want to buy twenty more.” Tweek set the box full of chocolates on his desk. His half opened backpack seemed to be threatening to spill out clutter all over the classroom floor. He gave it a little kick under his desk.

“My grandma gave me some money for cleaning her house.” Craig held out a $20 dollar bill.

“You sure you want to spend it all on chocolate?”

“Yes.” 

“Ngh…” Tweek took the money and opened up his box of chocolate bars. There were many different flavors and varieties, crunch bars, caramel bars, dark chocolate, and more. It smelled like a mini chocolate factory, such sweetness cradled his nostrils.

Craig took a deep breath. “I’ll be buying some more soon, too.” 

It was starting to get noisy in the classroom, a sign that more kids were coming back to lunch so he had to hurry back to his class soon.

“Don’t you think eating too much chocolate will...ngh...ya know?”

“Will you not like me if I get squishy?”

“Gah! I n-ne-never said that!” Tweek shyly tucked his face down. “I will like you however you look, I...I just would like for you to be mindful of your health is all. Don’t eat them all at one time.”

“Smart plan. I’ll have some now, some for after school snacks and some at dinner.” Craig looked at his selection. “Can I get 10 crunch bars and 10 caramel?”

“It’s still not good to eat so much chocolate in one day!” Tweek handed him over a few bars. “I should really set a limit on your intake.”

“I need the rest so I can stay awake.”

“For what?”

“Taking your advice and putting in effort. I’m going to re-write my book report.”

“I’m proud!” Tweek’s face seemed to light up.

That smile was still missing though.

“You can have ‘em all then!” Tweek picked up the other 10 candy bars that Craig purchased. “You need to stay up and focus! I know you can...gah...do it!”

Craig unzipped his book bag and put the chocolate inside. “I’ll be buying a few more too, so save me some crunch and caramel.”

“More? You’re really gonna...ngh... be a little squishy.” Tweek laughed. “More for me to hug then.”

Craig felt his tummy start to knot up. Tweek’s laugh was almost as good as _that_ smile. He could almost imagine Tweek’s arms trying to snuggle against him. 

“You promise?”

“Ngh?”

“The hug.”

“Y-yes... I’m...” Tweek jumped as Craig slammed his hands down on the desk. “I’ll make it up to you for jerking my shoulders away that time...ngh...you catch me off guard but if I know I’m going to hug you. I’ll be ready.” He clasped his hands together as if to control his trembling. “I promise.”

* * *

“I always knew you could do it, Craig. This is what I expect from you, A level writing.” The teacher placed a gold star on his newly written book report.

Craig starred right past her to look at the clock. So far he had already missed 2 minutes of lunch. 

“If I knew a phone call home was all it took to get you to do your work. I would have talked with your mom a long time ago.” She must have noticed his disinterest because her tone dipped. “Now, that being said. If I even suspect that you cheated, get the idea, feeling, or learn a hint that you cheated, I swear you’re not going to be happy.”

He wasn’t gonna be happy? Craig doubted that. He’d gone to detention many times before, that was weak shit. The only him that could make him not happy was probably if Tweek was upset with him.

“As your teacher I desire for you to be the best and strive for your excellence.” She clapped her hands together.

“I don’t care.” Craig said. “I’m hungry.”

“But you should care, Craig. Don’t you want a bright future?” She grabbed a piece of chalk wrote on the board: 

**_What do you want to be when you grow up?_ **

Craig didn’t have time to think about that.

“This is going to be our next writing prompt.” She underlined a few words. “The homework for next week so think about it. I have high expectations, understand?”

“Yes.” Craig could already picture his parents singing praises about how well he did and handing him $5 dollars tonight at dinner. He’d be able to use that money to buy five of Tweek’s candy bars! “I’ll keep my eyes on my own paper just like you told me.” 

* * *

Craig walked alongside the sandbox, his hood up and his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He barely avoided getting sucked into playing a game of kickball, promising his friends he’d be back after an important purchase. His feet stopped where the ends of the box met the sidewalk, with doodles and streaks from chalk. He pulled a wrinkly bill out of his pocket, the paper had torn a little bit on the sides but the 5 logos in the corners were still perfectly legit.

Tweek must have noticed the tall shadow casted over him. “You weren’t joking?” He looked up from playing on his phone. 

“Nope.”

“Amazing.” Nichole was sitting beside Tweek on the curb. She leaned over to wave. “You don’t have a tummy ache at all? Tweek was telling me about how you chomped down on 20 chocolate bars.”

“It was nothing. Crunch bars are my favorite. I could never get tired of eating those.” Craig said. “I shared the caramel ones with Tricia.”

The playground was full of children. Full of potential clients. Luckily, it was fall weather so the chocolate would melt for being left outside for too long.

“You want all crunch bars?” Tweek opened the box.

“Craig,” Jimmy greeted him. “Clyde wa-wanted to know whe-whe-when you’re coming back so you can kick for him. He said your long legs make you kick the farthest and he wants to im-im-impress Bebe with a homerun.”

“You’re going to play?” Nichole opened her bar of chocolate. “You should just buy chocolate later.”

“I need the energy.” Craig lied. He really just didn’t want to come back to see that someone bought up all the crunch bars.

“Don’t...ngh..eat them all right now!” Tweek shouted.

“Why not?”

“You’re seriously making me think...gah... you hit your head too hard, when you fell! If you keep eating chocolate like this you’ll get worse than squishy, you’ll get sick! Eating then running around...gah. I’ll give you one now and I will give you the rest on the bus ride back home.”

“But—“

“I’ll save them for you...ngh...you chunkers.” Tweek teased him. “You’re just as greedy as Stripe when it comes to food.”

“Let me pay you all upfront! So it will count as a large bulk sale. You get a bonus for those, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You...you still got dark cho-co-co-late?” Jimmy asked.

“A few.” Tweek took Craig’s money and handed him one crunch bar. “Let’s see there are about 14 left.”

Craig unwrapped a candy bar and took a big bite. He would eat a hundred candy bars for Tweek. He shifted his eyes around, apparently Jimmy and Nichole were both also contributing to Tweek’s success. Good.

“Craig.” Nichole motioned for him to come closer.

He took a step.

Nichole held a hand up to block the others from reading her lips and whispered, “Don’t get too reckless trying to help Tweek. He really wouldn’t like that.” She smiled. “Only you would be that much of an sap to try and boost his sales all by yourself.”

Craig chewed thoughtfully. That was right. His patronage was barely a splash in the bucket in comparison to the big bills Tweek needed. He swallowed. What he needed was for everyone to contribute to the cause.

* * *

When was Tweek coming? When was he gonna open the door? Craig kept glancing at the clock on the wall as the sound of footsteps and loud chatter in the hall grew louder. Class had ended a few seconds ago. 

“You’re actually heading to the cafeteria on time today?” Clyde stopped his exit and stood in front of his desk.

“Yeah. I finished my book report.” Craig tried to stretch his neck to view the clock again.

“Cool. I was worried because you were just staring off into space.”

“I’m being patient.” Craig clasped his hands together on his desk. Today, Tweek had insisted that Craig try not to do too much because of the knot on his head. So he was going to prove his not doing too much by waiting patiently in the classroom for Tweek to come and get him.

_Vrrrrrr..._

He pulled out his phone as it vibrated.

**Honey: At the door.**

He did a double take at the door. Blond? He leaped out of his seat. 

“Whoa!” Clyde took a step back.

Craig rushed over and grabbed the door for Tweek. He held it open, allowing for Tweek to step inside. Then let it close. He could have sworn he heard a surprised squeal on the other end but he was too focused on the box in Tweek’s hands.

“Ngh...thanks. But I told you to take it easy.” Tweek set his box of chocolates down on Craig’s desk. “I’m going to leave these here till we get back I’m scared they might...ngh melt in my locker.”

“Really? Craig Tucker, you are such an asshole!” A high pitched voice yelled from outside the door.

“Dude!” Clyde ran over to the classroom door. “You slammed the door on Bebe.” He stood on a chair so he could press his face against the glass. “She’s out there pouting all cute. Ooo from this angle I can see—”

“Move your chair, Clyde! How am I supposed to open the door?” Bebe sounded like she was fumbling with the handle.

“Yeah, she was behind me.” Tweek said. “Something about leaving her notebook in here.”

Clyde jumped off the chair. “Maybe we can walk to lunch together.” He scooted it over to the side.

“Why did she think I would hold the door for her?” Craig asked.

Bebe stepped into the classroom and flipped her hair. “Because it’s called common courtesy and being a gentleman! Something you obviously don’t know about.” She stomped over to her desk.

Craig didn’t understand. He held the door for Tweek. 

“Bebe, wanna eat lunch with me?” Clyde held up his Star Wars lunch box. “I have Zebra Cakes we can share.”

“I’m not eating lunch with anyone who is friends with that…” Bebe cut her eyes at Craig, giving him a once over. “Jerk.” She flipped her hair again. “Closing a door on a woman.” She grabbed her notebook and held it close to her chest.

“You want me to kick his ass for you? It will be just like in the movies.” Clyde elbowed Craig. He leaned in and whispered, “Play fight and let me win.”

“I said, no. Not until your friend learns some manners.” Bebe lifted her nose and turned to leave.

“Ngh…” Tweek followed after her. “Bebe, you never finished telling me about that math problem.” He stuck his head out the classroom door to yell more stuff.

Craig felt a rough punch hit his arm. He grunted and turned to see Clyde’s angry expression.

“Ya done fucked up my God sent chance to eat lunch with Bebe!” Clyde punched Craig in the arm again. “Not cool.”

“Not my fault. How was I supposed to know?”

“Don’t you hold the door for your mom? Sister? At least, for your grandma?”

Craig blinked. He didn’t know how to explain it...he knew it was different somehow. Holding the door for Bebe would just feel wrong. 

“Then do the same for Bebe! She is a woman just like them!”

“Wow. That totally makes sense.” Craig lied. “Maybe the reason I forgot was because I have tunnel vision.”

“Tunnel vision?”

“When my grandma took me to the doctor for the knot on my head. It's just a side effect. Now all I can do is focus on stuff with Tweek in it.” Craig lifted up his hat just a bit to allow Clyde to see the toll of his fall. “So I need an actual motivation to start helping Bebe. A Tweek related motivation.”

Clyde’s expression changed to one of sympathy. “I had no idea.” He looked so concerned that Craig almost felt bad about lying. “It’s sorta like a bad head concussion? I know those can cause memory gaps so maybe… Aw, that sucks.”

ALMOST.

“I suppose if you buy some chocolate from Tweek. I might remember you did something kind for him. So I will be encouraged to do something kind for you. Ya know? Kindness. Pass it on.” Craig shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tweek stuck his head back into the room. “Ready to go to lunch?”

“Did Bebe tell you everything?” Craig asked.

“Not really. She’s mad.”

“Yo, Tweek!” Clyde waved. “I have a few dollars and wouldn’t mind a treat at lunch. Can I get some chocolate?”

* * *

“Think of it as an investment.” Craig twirled the pen in his hand. He had his cellphone propped up against a textbook and his computer. The rest of his desk was a hot mess of paper, pencils, and sticky notes. He leaned back in his chair, making sure Token saw his serious expression.

“An investment?” Token sounded like he snorted. “Craig, did you really Facetime me at 9pm asking to…”

“I’m like the CEO.” Craig straightened a picture of him, Stripe and Tweek on his computer desk. “I make big deals. Big money. Big changes.” He slowly nodded his head. “You invest now, in 13 years after we graduate college, you’ll see our deal’s true potential.”

Token shifted his camera’s angle. He sounded like he was mumbling something, the only words hearable were, “What happened to you?”

“Nothing.” Craig said.

“Oh God, you heard that?” Token rain his fingers through his low cut. “I’m going to be honest man, when Clyde told me you have tunnel vision, I knew he was lying. But now I’m starting to think you might actually have something close to that.”

Craig blinked rapidly.

“You called me at 9pm. I thought this was an emergency.”

“An emergency meeting about your future.”

“Since when do you care about other people’s future’s, Craig?” Token set the camera back up correctly. It allowed a view of his bed and poster on the wall. “This isn’t like you.”

Craig kept his mouth shut. Was it not like him? Tricia called him a thief. Clyde and Bebe had tried to make him out as some sort of jerk? Now...Token claimed he was different?

“I mean it’s good you’re applying yourself. I won’t say this is all negative. But who are you doing this for?”

“This isn't about me.” Craig raised his notebook at the camera. “This is the goal for the school fundraiser. This is the goal for our education’s future.”

“Where did you learn to pitch sales like this? It sounds straight off a tv! Like an infomercial.” Token said.

Well...Craig had taken his talking point off that tv show he was listening to at his grandma’s house.

“Craig, dude...you got it bad for Tweek. I get it. Ya know if Nichole was doing the same thing, I’d try to help her out. So lets make a deal.” Token pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing. “You have to do something productive. Something for yourself that’s positive and you put your energy into. In exchange…” He tapped his pencil against his chin. “I will buy 50 chocolate bars from Tweek. That is a $50 dollar investment since the bars are $1 each. How does that sound?”

“Show me the money.” Craig said.

“I’ll do it in front of you tomorrow so you know I’m not bluffing.”

Craig scribbled down: **_Productive?_ ** He wasn’t sure what he could do. He had to think of something… “Does helping Tweek sell chocolates count?”

“No. For you. Do it for you.”

“This is something I want to do for me.” Craig felt the weird feeling in his tummy start back up again as the ends of his lips twitched as if threatening to curl up. “I really want to see something.” He leaned in closer to the camera. He wasn’t sure why. He was the only person in his room and Stripe couldn’t exactly speak English. Still he felt that if he said it too loudly his words might slip under the cracks of the door and Tricia would tease him to no end about it. “This something is really important to me. Just as important as Stripe.”

Token’s eyes widened. He had been friends with Craig for so long, he knew something that meant as much to him as Stripe was real serious.

“Something...it is hard to explain. It makes me feel good, when I see it. That’s why I do so much. I actually want to try.”

“See what?” Token whispered back as if it was a secret between the two of them.

“You’ll see. In fact everyone is going to see when Tweek wins for selling the most chocolate.” Craig leaned back in his chair. He noticed his reflection out the corner of his eyes, the boy in the mirror with uncombed black hair, dark bags under his eyes, and a smug smile on his face. Yes. They would all see. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. “It’s going to be a rare sight. Like a meteor shower but…” His voice dipped as it felt like something tickled the back of his throat and like his head had been heated in a microwave. “More cute.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Craig cleared his throat.

“You mumbled out the last part. I didn’t catch it.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your mouth moved.” Token spoke slowly, like that was the dumbest thing he ever heard. Clearly, he could see Craig on FaceTime and know that he was lying.

“Nah. You’re probably just tired. See you at school.” Craig ended the Facetime call. That was close. He almost did something cringe.

* * *

Something didn’t go correctly. Craig could feel it. Something wasn’t right. What he was waiting for seemed to be…

“Where’s Tweek?” Craig asked. Usually, Tweek was waiting for him so they could walk to lunch together, but today he had walked down to Tweek’s class himself.

Nichole leaned against the lockers, her face twisted in concern. “He’s feeling down, right now. He probably is skipping lunch today.” She hugged her lunchbox close to her chest. “I did all I could but...I feel like this is something you have to do, Craig.”

Craig felt the air flee his lungs. Fuck! He took a step inside the classroom. All the desks were empty aside from Tweek’s. He heard the sound of sniffling as he stepped closer. Damn it! Was this his fault? 

“Uhh....hey, honey.” Craig fumbled with the tassels on the side of his hat. “It’s going to be okay, ya know? I mean...we gave it our best. Even if this jank school didn’t deserve it.”

Tweek kept his head down, his little body trembling as he sobbed.

“We worked hard. I saw you putting in that work on the playground. I heard rumors you were also selling chocolate in your parent’s coffee shop. That's a good drive!” Craig pulled up a chair and scooted over to Tweek’s desk. “You did real good.” He clicked his tongue, reflection on his own actions. If he was working hard to make good grades before, there would be more than $5 dollars saved up, he would have had more money to spend on chocolate. He should have been focused. Now… “I will do better than just doing my best next time. I’ll do my best _all_ the time for you, Tweek.”

“Gah!” Tweek sniffled, lifting his head. His eyes were red as snot dripped down from his nose. “Don’t say that, Craig!”

“It’s not just for you. It’s for my own self satisfaction too. I was sure...I was sure I could help you do this.” Craig was so… what was that feeling in his tummy? Joy? Excitement? Whatever it was he had been ready to feel it. Yet here he was stuck with seeing Tweek cry. This was the worst feeling in his tummy.

“Everyone was working so hard for me. Gah! But you were working the hardest, Craig! Ngh...I...really appreciate you! That’s why...why...why...ngh...aahh!” Tweek shakily pulled the keychain out his pocket. He was crying hard. “This limited edition charm belongs to all of us.”

TWEEK WON THE CONTEST? WHY WAS HE CRYING? Craig felt ready to flip the desk and yell at the top of his lungs.

“We should all shar...sharrr...nggghhh...share it. But soon as I tried...ngh...I tried to put it on my backpack. My shaky fingers broke it!” Tweek pointed at the broken chain. The little chain that was supposed to clip on had gotten bent out of shape. “I ruined all our hard work!” He slammed his head back on the desk.

“It might not be ruined.” Craig slowly worked his hands to pry the keychain from Tweek. He turned the charm over, then watched it dangle. If the charm would keep falling because of one bent out chain, didn’t he just have to bent it back into shape? He positioned his fingers around the break and pushed the ends together. “Look at that.”

Tweek peeked up from his desk.

“This should help it stay together for now. I’ll buy you a better chain for it.” Craig held out the partially fixed keychain.

“How’d you do that, Craig? Ngh...” Tweek wiped his eyes as if to ensure he was seeing things correctly. He gently took the keychain. “Will it stay on my backpack now? Unless you want to wear it, first?”

“I told you this school gives out cheap toys.” Craig couldn’t believe Tweek had a meltdown over that. Wait...Tweek wasn’t having a meltdown over… He blinked at Tweek waving the keychain around to try and find a good place for him to strap it.

“Maybe you can wear it on your jacket zipper?” Tweek put the keychain up to the metal part. A shaky smile came on his face. “After you’re done with it. I’ll wear it in my backpack.” His eyes seemed to soften as he gazed at the keychain. “Thank you, Craig!”

Craig hoped that Tweek didn’t hear how crazy his heart was pounding in his chest. _That_ smile was back. He had been right, Tweek would make that smile when he won the keychain! Tweek was so happy because of it and…

“Ngh...Craig?” Tweek tugged on his jacket. “Your face is really red. Is the knot on your head hurting you?”

Craig didn’t trust his voice not to crack. He kept his lips closed tightly and stiffly shook his head. He understood now. Tweek had that meltdown because he wanted to share his keychain with him. Tweek was smiling right now because they were going to do it together. Tweek was smiling before because Craig had let him use his permission slip—had let him know they would sell chocolates together. Which meant that Tweek would... He felt his tummy start to twist up.

That smile.

“Gah! I know what will make you feel better. You want your hug?” Tweek held out his arms.

Craig nodded. He felt Tweek bury his face in his chest. Warm. Soft. A stark contradiction to the scars and band-aids on his hand. He hugged his arms around Tweek. Small. Scrawny. Shaky. 

“You’re nervous too, Craig?” Tweek asked.

“No. My heart just does that sometimes.” Craig lowered his head only to see Tweek’s bright green eyes twinkling with joy that matched with his smile and laughter.

“You can’t lie to me! Hah! You’re so stupid sometimes.” Tweek teased. “Dense and real stupid!”

Craig wanted to grow up and be someone who would always make Tweek smile like that. He would write a million papers about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Go vote early, they said. There won't be a line, they said.  
> On the bright side the wait pushed me to finish this in my google docs. Heh...I figured Craig needed more self-centered stories in this series. He is just a soft boy. Have a good week everyone! Be safe! Wishing you luck and success!~Mel


End file.
